Codename: Kids Next Door in Operation TEST
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: A simple weapons test gone wrong! Will KND get the blueprints for the ultimate weapon back in time? Read to find out! AND REVIEW!!!!! CHAPTER 2 UP!!!
1. The Blueprints

Codename: Kids Next Door-- Operation: T.E.S.T. Total Equipment Supremetive Test By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door and all related characters are ©2003 Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures.  
  
Chapter 1: The Blueprints  
  
"Excellent, Numbuh 2. We're done!" Numbuh 1 said, excited. "Numbuh 5 has a bad feeling." Numbuh 5 said, of course. "Relax. It's only a simple weaponry test!" "Whateva." Numbuh 5 said, reluctantly. The three of them walked out of the room. ON the table were blueprints. Blueprints of the ultimate weapon. Indistuctable. Unmatched. If it were to fall into the wrong hands. like the hands of the Delightful Children. But, the blueprints were in danger. Someone was climbing in through the window! "Excellent." The Delightful Children chanted.  
  
Later, the Kids Next Door were headed down to the room. "NUMBUH 1!!!" Numbuh 4 screamed. "Numbuh 5 told ya!" Numbuh 1 stood there, mouth a gape. The blueprints were gone. 


	2. Nuclear Warfare

Codename: Kids Next Door-- Operation: T.E.S.T. Total Equipment Supremetive Test By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door and all related characters are ©2003 Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures. All new team members belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2: Nuclear Warfare  
  
Within 2 weeks of the disappearance of the blueprints, the KND and 3 international teams were at the tree house discussing a rendezvous at the Delightful Children's HQ. They were awaiting a 4th team, which was coming from Canada. The teams so far were the original team, the Russian team, the Australian team, and the Japanese team. Numbuh 1 got annoyed. "When are they getting here?" Numbuh 2 was discussing Russia's advances in space shuttle flight with the Russian Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3 was showing off her dolls to everyone, especially the other Numbuh 3s, Numbuh 4 was talking with his cousin, the Australian Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 was distant from the other Numbuh 5s. They were all different in some way she couldn't really point out. But, the fact was: they were white, she was black. She didn't want racial issues popping up, so she minded her own business and watched outside for the Canadian team. "Numbuh 5 sees a giant ship shaped like a maple leaf." She said. Numbuh 1 jumped off his perch. "Ah. Good. We must start soon." 5 kids exited the ship and ran up to the tree house. A blond haired girl with blue sunglasses came up to Numbuh 1. "Sorry we're so late. Numbuh 3 fell down Niagara Falls again." Numbuh 1 was speechless for a few seconds. "Um." He was sweating profusely. "Uh. hi! Well, sit down. We have much to discuss. Now, I'd like to have all the Numbuh 1s come up to the stand please." Numbuh 1 stood waiting. Just as you'd expect, three males with sunglasses came up to the stands. But, the Canadian girl, the same one that had talked to Numbuh 1 erlier, came up to the stands representing Canada as Numbuh 1. What did that mean? No one knew, which is probably why they stood there, mouth a gape.  
  
Later, after a long speech by Numbuh 1, the teams were inside the Delightful Children's HQ. "Remember," Numbuh 1 said, "this can cause a nuclear war. We have to stop them as soon as-" Numbuh 1 was interrupted by new legions of Delightful Children. Holding nuclear weapons. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" All of them screamed, before the gun was launched. The blast was headed straight for them. "Uh-oh." Numbuh 2 said. 


	3. The Struggle Begins

Codename: Kids Next Door-- Operation: T.E.S.T. Total Equipment Supremetive Test By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door and all related characters are ©2003 Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures. All new team members belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3: The Struggle Begins  
  
Okay. Thanks for the reviews. I know the rest of the story has been a little short and has been happening too fast. I did that because I had no idea how to start the story off. Most of the story starts right here! This story is going to be long. This chapter will have the answer to you complaints and wishes. I know this chapter will be the start of a hit. Well. there always will be better! Like that one story A Miniscule Change. That's the best KND story I've read. Oh, and, don't complain. I wanted to introduce the Australian team in this chapter. In the coming chapters, the other teams will be more involved.  
  
One of the Australian members had a plan, however. Green "suction-cup like" things came out of his backpack. He jumped backwards on to one wall, jumped higher again backwards onto the other side of the wall, and kept going up! The other Australian members fallowed. They threw down backpacks for the others. There were only about 6, so they threw down ropes for the ones without backpacks. Numbuh 1 was fascinated at the technology. He thought his team was advanced! He couldn't wait to see what would come out of this. He found a button on the backpack and pushed it, activating the "suction-cups." Everyone else had made it out, and the blast was closing in! He jumped up on the walls and made it up in time. The Australian Numbuh 1, Jax, asked Numbuh 1, "So? How do ya like the plugs?" Numbuh 1 turned. "Huh? Plugs? Oh, these? Well, they're very efficient! They don't seem to have any flaws." Jax nodded when the Australian Numbuh 5, Claire, walked up "Don't jinx it." Numbuh 1 didn't understand. Jax ran after Claire "SHUTUP!!!"  
  
The teams headed out. Unknowingly, they stepped into what would be the first of many puzzles before they entered the stronghold. "Numbuh 5 is confused!" Numbuh 2 had the answer. "This is easy!" Numbuh 2 took out a cartridge of sorts and plugged it into a slot on the floor. The cartridge is what Numbuh 2 calls "The Skeleton Cartridge." He always said it was "the skeleton key- evolved for today's many changes in lock and/or puzzle design." His theory was wrong. It just changed the room into a giant grid with electrical waves traveling through it. Everyone looked around. Numbuh 1 was really getting annoyed. Jax asked Mick, the Australian Numbuh 2, "Got a clue about this one?" Mick nodded. "Ya see, what I'm thinkin' is, ya gotta move your hands the way the waves are goin'." He saw a wave moving to the right. He, in turn, moved his hand right. When he moved his hand, one piece of the grid disintegrated. "I've got it!" Mick announced. Suddenly, the teams heard the Delightful Children's voices from out of nowhere. "Hello Kids Next Door. We are very surprised you figured this out." Numbuh 1 tried to talk back, but they laughed and then their voices faded. Mick continued on with the puzzle. At the last 15 grid squares, the waves stopped coming. The grid squares then arranged themselves into a swirl. The Delightful Children were heard once again. "Swirl you can. Dodge you must, Kids Next Door." Mick nodded "I know what it means. Just stay back." The others backed up. The waves came back. But they, too, were swirled. Mick got confused. Until he figured it out. "This should work." He looked ahead and twisted his arms together, disintegrated another piece of the grid. "Yes!" Mick cheered. He continued this process. Then, the last piece finally disintegrated. Mick cheered. "Yes! I've done it!" The others came up to congratulate him. They all celebrated. Mick jumped up and down until a single electric wave came and hit Mick in the back. Everyone gasped. He didn't just get shocked- he disappeared. Numbuh 1 was astonished. "What's going on here?" The others were going to give their input when they, like the grid, disintegrated. 


End file.
